Crazy in Love
by LadyKimyung
Summary: (REMAKE) Suasana hati Baekhyun benar-benar buruk sekali. Mobil Baekhyun oleng ke kiri dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan setelah ia menginjam rem tepat pada waktunya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu! Kau Chan...". 'Kau salah memilih lawan main nona. Akan kupastikan kau kalah' CHANBAEK/M/ROMANCE/DRAMA


(REMAKE) Crazy in Love .  
Romance and full of drama .  
M .  
ChanBaek .  
IF YOU HATE GS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD TAP CLOSE .  
DON'T BASH, PLAGIAT AND FLAME IT .  
ENJOY READ IT .

.

.  
PART 1

Dengan senyuman yang terus merekah, Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk sup rumput laut yang akan segematang. Kepulan asap wangi begitu menyerbak hingga kepenjuru ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Ia cukup bangga akan keahliannya.

Hari ini Baekhyun sengaja mengambil cuti dari kesibukannya sementara untuk menasuh artis yang sengaja diberi tanggung jawab untuknya. Dunia keartisan sangat menjanjika, tetapi sayangnya Baekhyun hanya ingin membangun karir di belakang layar sebagai seorang manager artis.

Diletakkannya mangkok yang telah diisi penuh sup rumput laut keatas meja makan. Ia nampak bangga dengan hasil kerjanya seraya berjalan kearah tangga meuju kamar mereka berada.

Langkahnya terhenti saat suara telephone rumah berdering nyaring. Oh God! Apa lagi sekarang? apa lagi yang ia perbuat kali ini? Padahal Sungmin Sudah dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya demi hari yang special ini.

Dengan kesal, Sungmin pergi keasal suara tersebut berasal lalu mengangkatnya malas. Ia benci pekerjaannya ini!

"Yeoboseo?"

"Nuna! Untunglah. Kau dimana?"

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat sekarang oeh? Aku sudah meminta cuti ini dari sebulan yang lalu. Kau ingat? Jadi, tolonglah Kai. Jangan ganggu aku. Bisakan?"

Cengiran khas dari Kai terdengar dari ujung telephone. Sebelum Kai kembali bicara, mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok suaminya menuruni tangga dan melambai kecil kearahnya.

Senyuman Baekhyun juga takkala luntur melihat pakaian Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapi dan juga tampan. Bukankah mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa hari ini di rumah saja? hanya berdua?!

"... Kau mengertikan nuna?"

Tersadar kembali, Kai berdehem sebentar. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelphonemu lagi."

Diujung sana, Kai hanya mengumpat tidak jelas hingga sambungan panggilan terputus sepihak.

"Yeobo, kau tidak mengambil cuti? Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk beberapa hari ini? Hanya kita berdua?"

"Maafkan aku Hyun-ah, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa tapi sepertinya proyek yang sedang kukerjakan di Jeju mengalami kendala. Aku harus kesana dan memeriksanya langsung. Aku sangat menyesal tidak dapat menghabiskan hariku bersamamu."

"Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi." Itu kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan setelah mengecup kilas pucuk kepalanya dan merangkul kilas punggungnya.

Kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam dirasakan Baekhyun setelah pintu tertutup dengan rapat. Sial! Apa lagi sekarang?

Menghapus air mata yang sedikit menetes dipelupuk matanya lalu bersikap seolah tegar. Mungkin hari tidak mengizinkannya untuk istirahat dan lepas dari pekerjaannya walaupun hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke sofa yang empuk. Wajah Baekhyun menatap lurus kearang langit-langit sambil menerawang jauh. Ia teringat akan ponselnya yang ada didalam saku. Men-dialing seseorang. "Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana sekarang. Apa kau lapar?"

.  
Suasana hati Baekhyun benar-benar buruk sekali. Atau hanya dia saja yang terlalu sensitif hingga sepanjang perjalanan tanpa henti meneteskan air mata. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi entah apa itu.

Pandangan Baekhyun sedikit buyar dan buram. Ada apa dengannya? Kehilangan kendali hingga setir mobil oleng tetapi beruntung ia dapat mengendalikannya kembali dengan baik.

"Apa yang salah dengan mataku?"

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega karena jalanan yang ia lalui sedang lengang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram kembali dan tanpa disadari olehnya sebuah mobil sport hitam dari belakang melaju dengan kencang.

Mobil Sungmin oleng ke kiri dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan setelah ia menginjam rem tepat pada waktunya. Naas, Baekhyun harus merelakan bemper mobilnya penyok akibat benturan keras dari mobil sport hitam tadi yang kurang memperhitungkan jarak mengerem akibat dipacu cukup kencang.

Terhempas kuat, tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Beruntung saja ia menggunakan seat bell. Mungkin jika tidak pasti ia sudah ada di ambulace sekarang. Ia juga mepat mengira akan meninggal di tempat pada saat itu.

Pemilik mobil dari pihak penabrak keluar dari mobilnya lalu melihat kondisi mobilnya. Sial! Padahal baru 3 hari sejak ia pertama kali mengemudikannya.

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar tempat kejadian berkumpul dan berbondong-bondong mengerubuni tempat tabrakan. Macet tak terelakkan hingga membuat kebisingan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Berbondong-bondong orang memadati dua mobil tersebut. Pria itu masuk kembali kedalam mobil lalu mengambil topi, kacamata dan masker. Melompat turun berniat mendatangi mobil 'sang korban'

Dengan malas, Chanyeol menggedor-gedor jendela mobil Baekhyun tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. beberapa orang sudah melaporkan kejadian ini kepihak kepolisian.

Ada keanehan di dalam sana. Apakah dia mati?

"Hei nona. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sama sekali ucapannya tidak digubris. Apa dia mabuk atau semacamnya?

"Hei nona, bangun. Hei nona. Kau tidak bisa mendengar ya?"

Ini sama sekali tidak berhasil. Beberapa orang menyarankan untuk memecahkan kacanya saja. tapi itu tampaknya cukup eksrim.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"Mungkin saja nona itu keracunan pendingin udara mobilnya."

Tidak ada cara lain. Sial! Mereka membuat Chanyeol semakin gemetaran dan detak jantungnya tidak dapat terkontrol. Ia tidak siap untuk mendekam dipenjara.

"Kupecahkan saja."

Sebuah batu besar yang ditemukannya langsung dihantamkan pada kaca mobil sebelah kanan deretan kedua. Baekhyun yang ada didalam terbangun dan kaget melihat banyak orang yang mengerubuninya dan seorang pria aneh dengan atributnya serta serpihan kaca yang berhamburan pada jok belakang mobilnya.

Gila! Sedang apa orang itu?

Amarah Chanyeol memuncak. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil hendak memaki pria aneh itu. "Apa maksud kalian semua huh? Kalian membiarkan pria aneh ini memecahkan kaca mobilku. Hei! Apa kau sudah tidak waras?

Pria itu tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun, "Gila? Kau pikir orang yang mana melakukan hal cukup gila hingga hampir mencelakakan banyak orang nona? Kau tidur sambil menyetir? Bukankah itu cukup dikategorikan orang tidak warah?

Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun kembali mencerna pikirannya kembali. Mobil? Oh sial! Apa lagi sekarang?  
Malu, Sungguh sangat malu. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap apa selanjutnya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lihat, eoh?! Pulang! Sana pergi kalian. Biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua!"

Warga yang ikut berada ditempat itu menyoraki Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyemprot mereka dengan ucapan pedas. Semua sudah bubar tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun dapat mendengar baik cacian yang mulut mereka lontarkan untuknya. Sungmin sunggu tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Emosinya benar-benar tidak dapat terkontrol dengan baik.

"Aku minta ganti rugi!"

"Apa?"

"Ini semua akibat ulahmu. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dan sekarang rusak karena kau!"

"Hei, lihat dan perhatikan. Aku ini korban, kau sendiri yang menabrak mobilku dari belakang. Oh! Ya Ampun! Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Ya Tuhan, mobil kesayanganku!" Sungmin berlari kemobilnya lalu seolah memeluknya.

Melirik sedikit kearah pria yang sedang menahan amarah itu. Tunggu, Baekhyun kenal dengan wajah itu. "Jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku nona. Kau ingin dipenjara?"

Sekali lagi, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu! Kau Chan..."

Mengetahui sinyal itu, sosok itu dengan cepat menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan kuat. Seraya berbisik, "Kau jangan coba-coba lari nona."

Tawa sinis Baekhyun tak dapat tertahankan. Matanya menangkap segerombol siswi SMA yang sedang bolos berjalan masuk kearah game center. Ini bagus. Sebelum polisi datang ini adalah kesempatannya untuk kabur.

Memberontok sekuat tenaga hingga mulutnya dapat bebas. Teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang, "Hei kalian. Park Chanyeol disini!"

Sial! Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam kaku seraya melihat orang-orang kembali berdatangan dengan wajah riang seperti melihat diskon besar-besaran. Ini gawat! Ia mencari Baekhyun tapi sangat sulit menemukannya dibalik orang-orang yang sudah mengerubuninya.

Didalam mobill, Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega setelah mengamankan plat mobilnya. Untuk sesaat ia dapat bersyukur dapat melarikan diri sebelum polisi datang dan menyeretnya kekantor polisi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukannya. Napasnya kembali tercekat. Dari arah berlawanan polisi sudah mulai berdatangan ke TKP. Gas mobil semakin diinjaknya dalam 'Gila! Ini sunggu gila! Tunggu hingga Kai tau kejadian hari ini. Aku pasti akan mati!"

.

Deru napas Sungin terengah-engah, padahal ia hanya menyetir saja. diliriknya kembali keadaan sekitarnya sekarang. sepi tanpa awak media ataumun sejenisnya. Ia sangat anti sekali.

Basement kantornya ini cukup aman dari awak media apapun. Jelas saja dia bekerja pada sebuah agensi ternama korea selatan—SM Entertaimen. Akhirnya setelah memeberanikan diri, Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lift.

Sejak tadi orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh. 'apa yang salah denganku?'Kemeja putih, rok pensil biru, tas tangan dan heel. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakainnya. Tapi saat menyadari sejak tadi ia menenteng sebuah rantang besar berisi sup rumput laut yang terasa masih hangat. 'aku tampak konyol sekali'

.  
Macet membuat banyak sekali mobil yang menepi untuk sekedar meminta beberapa selfi dan tanda tangan dari Chanyeol. Moodnya saat ini benar-benar memburuk. Ia terlambat untuk syuting iklan da selanjutnya ia harus menghadiri sidang managernya yang terlibat kasus penggelapam uamh rekeningnnya. Kapan semua ini harus berakhir? Dan sekarang dalang dari semua kekacauan ini sudah kabur entar kemana.

Polisi akhirnya datang dalam meminta keterangan dari Chanyeol tentang kronologis kecelakaan yang baru saja menimpanya. "Toong temukan pelakunya dan pertemukan ami. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran yang takkan ia lupakan."

Disambut anggukan kecil dari polisi itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti hingga mobilnya pergi dan hilang pada tikungan.

'Kau salah memilih lawan main nona. Akan kupastikan kau kalah'

.

.

.  
TBC.  
Ladyprim© .

.

Annyeonghaseo Terima kasih dan maaf Ff ini Cuma remake aja koq dari ff yang satunya aku tapi judulnya aja yang diubah pada tau ngga? Ayo coba tebak wkwk. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka versi ChanBaeknya ini.  
Gimana ya, akunya ngga ada maksud untuk maksa koq tapi klo baca harus review wkwk. Oke sekian dari aku. Maaf klo masih ada typos yang terlewatkan. Dan juga aku koq error terus pas mau method file upload ya? jadinya amburadul klo di copas. 


End file.
